Fae
Fairy The Fairy is a sentient creature created by the god Hanniah Déu Fée, and found in the south of Huiran. They rarely leave the Draggle or Thearshire Rainforest. Common Fairies are described as looking similar to Humans, but with magical abilities. This is especially true when they are young; as they are born without wings. Wings develop when they reach maturity; sprouting from between their shoulder blades into two or four wings over a period of 3 years. The wings can look like a variety of insect's or butterfly's wings, depending on the genes from the Fairies parents. Common folklore states that the common fairy came first, and from it bred the seven subspecies found on Lume today. All species live in harmony together, but have their own separate social orders. "The universe is full of magical things; just patiently waiting for our wits to grow sharper and our minds to open" - Eden Phillpots, Pixie Elder Nymph The Nymph is the only sub-species of Fairy to be mono-gender, they are distinctly feminine in appearance, usually appearing as young, beautiful female, and possess maternal instincts. They are mostly found in the Thearshire Rainforest. Nymphs are widely regarded as good singers and dancers by other species of Fae. Physically, Nymphs do not differ that much from a female Fairy. Nymphs are able to reproduce with any other species of Fae, producing a hybrid. This is widely regarded as the reason behind so many sub-species of Fae coming to be. Like Common Fairies, Nymphs have wings which able them to fly, however, unlike Fairies, a Nymph's wings are with them from birth. Their wings tend to look like that of a Magonfly, ranging from brown to green. Pixie Pixies, otherwise known as the Trickster Fairies, found mostly in and around the Draggle Forest, are generally benign, mischievous, short of stature, averaging at 3ft tall, and attractively childlike; they are fond of dancing and gather outdoors in huge numbers to dance or sometimes wrestle, through the night. They have distinctly pointed ears, and often wear dirty ragged bundles of rags which they happily discard for gifts of new clothes. Pixies are born with brownish wings, which able them to fly for brief periods. A Pixie's social status is determined by the size and shape of their wings; large clean wings indicate a high social status, while smaller and more ragged wings indicate a low social status. Pixies hold a high value of material objects, especially clothing such as shoes, ribbons and arm bands. Commonly, Pixies are seen as the smallest sub-species of Fairy. This is most likely due to their extroverted nature and large population. However, it is the more uncommon sub-species, the Aziza, which are the smallest. Pixies are also one of the most likely sub-species of Fairy to be drawn to a Seerling, only after Sylphs. They ride Seerling for pleasure and often make tangled ringlets in the manes of those they ride. They are great explorers familiar with the caves of the ocean, the hidden sources of the streams and the recesses of the land. Sylph Among all sub-species of Fae, Sylphs are considered the purest, and are commonly referred to as angels, regardless of the fact they are a third generation sub-species. They are rougher, coarser, taller and stronger than any other species of Fairy. Typically, Sylphs have blonde to white hair; although genetic defects can cause more reddish hair. Their wings can look like a butterfly's or a bird's, however, they are always a distinctive blue, green and yellow colour. Sylphs have control of many orders in the Fae culture. The religious order, Children of Hanniah, is a democratic process; however, the elected leader is always a Sylph. Similarly, Sylphs always hold a high position in military. Syplhs are also commonly very closely associated with Seerling, as they are usually the keepers, traders and riders of the deer. Although, unlike Pixies, Sylphs close association with Seerling is purely for the Sylph's benefit. They trade Seerling with the Doppelgänger's for crystals to make into armour, and often use them for military purposes. Spriggan Spriggan's '''are the largest of the Fae, at an avergae height between 7ft-8ft. They are found mostly in the Draggle Forest, and often do not venture due to their hatred of open plains and water. Spriggan's appear as treelike creatures, however the extent of this is varied from being to being; determined by their genes. Common folk-law speculates that Spriggans came to be when a Nymph called upon Hanniah for a child, and She promised the Nymph with a child born from nature itself. However, it is more likely that the first Spriggan was simply a genetic defect. Spriggan's are one of the most docile Fae species, due to their slow movement and disdain for war. However, when aggravated they can become incredibly hostile towards others, especially when one of their own is threatened, and they possess the ability to use their own bodies as weapons; shooting off chunks of their own wood-like skin to pierce their enemies. Spriggan's were the first sub-species of Fae without the ability to fly, due to their tremendous weight. Curupira The '''Curupira '''is a small humaniod Fae creature, resembling that of a Dwarf. They have large red/orange mane like hair, and usually have tanned skin. They are native almost exclusively to the southernmost part of the Draggle Forest. A Curupira's feet are turned backwards, creating footprints that lead to it's starting point; this is a method used to confuse other sentient species. A Curupira often chooses to live a life of solitary, and are very territorial of their land, and the animals that live there. They often keep company with Grey Wolves or Panthana's, and hunt on wild Seerling. However, due to their protectiveness over wild animals, they only prey on elderly Seerling, and are often seen praying to the god Hanniah for forgiveness after making a kill. Curupira's appear to be fairly vulnerable due to the fact that they are always naked or near naked. However, generations of living in the wild have left their skin very tough. Aziza The '''Aziza '''are the smallest known sub-species of Fae, with their height ranging from 12 inches to 20 inches. Because of this, they tend not to be noticed, and are a very uncommon sub-species. They are also the only sub-species to have exclusively dark skin. Their dark skin provides them with protection from the sun's ultraviolet rays, and means they're less likely to get sunburned and less likely to develop skin cancer- this protection would not be possible if they were whiter, due to their naturally weak skin. Aziza have wings, which allow them to fly for short periods of time. They resemble that of a Butterfly or a moth. Butterfly wings are more common in females, which is seen as fashionable and a statement of high magical abilities. However in males, their wings are less visually appealing. The reason for this difference is unknown, especially when taking into consideration that, in the wild, male animals tend to look more bright and vibrant to attract a female. Aziza tend to reside in the canopy layer of forests, and they are known to provide magic to other sub-species of Fae in times of trouble. They are also considered very knowledgeable; giving practical and spiritual advice to those who seek it. Banshee The '''Banshee is the only known fourth generation sub-species of Fae, and is also the only sub-species of Fae to live exclusively in the northern part of the Draggle Forest, on main-land Huiran. This is due to their highly protective nature over the Fae land, as the only entrance to the Draggle Forest and the Thearshire Rainforest, bar the sea, is through where they reside; this is often considered why the Banshee is considered the most evil sub-species of Fae. Banshee's are often quite skeletal in appearance, with very pale skin and long thin limbs. Their fingers come to a point, which they can use as a stabbing weapon. Their hair ranges from a black to white stringy entanglement. Most Banshee's are born with horns which grow as they age, and to be born without horns is considered a genetic defect; however the opposite is most likely true, due to horns never being found in any other Fae species. Common folk-law states that a Banshee's scream is the prediction of a death, and in actual fact, their scream is a type of war cry, so the folk-law rings some truth. They are also seen as the bringers of death, and are sometimes referred to as Reapers. Category:Race